


The Mad Barber of Achieve Street

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA 5, Cannibalism, Give me back my son, I'm not writing every song into the story, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Not a musical because this is a story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopaths In Love, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, loosely based, meat pies, songs to inspire chapters, things will be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan returns to a city he barely likes, recognizing it more than he'd prefer, unable to help the boiling rage in the pit of his stomach.<br/>He had a son in the city, didn't know where he was or if he'd ever see him again, but he would be certain to have vengeance. No one would get away with stealing his boy, taking him away to rot in prison while his son was left in the hands of the true monster.</p>
<p>He'd show them who was truly mad. He would have his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Barber of Achieve Street

Ryan stood at the side of the boat, staring over the harbor of a place that everyone knew the name of, despite their location in the world; Los Santos.   
  
He hated it.   
  
He thought of the city and the things that happened within it. The filth. The stench of secrets, of lies told by the people within the city. The tall man grimaced, hating what it was that he had to do. He needed to return. Go back to the God forsaken place to find the one who wronged him, his family and what he'd been in possession of. It was gone. As was what had been left of his sanity.   
  
"Mr. Haywood?" A younger man questioned, moving to stand next to the pony-tailed man.  
  
"Just call me Ryan."  
  
"Ryan, then. Whatever. Have you been here before? I've traveled all over the world, but I ain't no tour guide." The man admitted, turning his head in order to take in the city coming more and more into view.  
  
"I have, Michael. Thank you. I will be able to get around on my own." He let the auburn-haired male know. "And thank you a second time for taking me out of the ditch by the pier. You have given me my second chance." Ryan expressed his gratitude, glancing briefly to the other man.   
  
"Yeah, don't mention it. If I need anything though... Run into trouble..." Ryan seemed liked he would make a formidable opponent to most people. It could be handy to have the man on his side.  
  
Ryan simply nodded, staying quiet for a long moment. "Come find me, if you come upon trouble. I will do what I can. You could find me on Achieve Street. Simply look for the barber's pole." The older man instructed.  
  
"Cool." Michael grinned, usually able to hide from any trouble larger than him. Or take it head on. He was daring but he wasn't a complete idiot. "There's no place like it, huh?" Michael questioned with his eyes over the approaching city.  
  
Ryan snorted a laugh, glancing to Michael again. "It is... unique to say the least." He partially agreed with the young man. "There's no place like Los Santos."  
  
"Good luck with yourself Ryan. Hope you get what you're looking for." The curly-haired man wished to his new acquaintance as the boat docked the pier, Michael then pulling his beanie down a smidge lower, covering his ears better before grabbing his bag that laid patiently beside his feet.  
  
Ryan nodded curtly in return. "Don't you worry, Michael, I will get what I seek." He vowed to his boat companion who left Ryan's company, while the older man turned to retrieve his dufflebag from storage. This city would kneel before him.  
That he would promise.

 

* * *

  
  
The tall man walked the streets, bag hanging from his hand. Ryan studied each road, eyes beholding regular citizens of the city, some business men, some homeless. Regardless of who they were they were blind to what happened around them. Until something was very literally blowing up in their faces, they barely reacted to anything.  
Ryan caught a cab, taking the drive to his destination. After paying the fare he stepped out of the vehicle to take in a duplex-type building, both used in a way that a business could be run on the lower floor while an apartment was above for the tenant to either live in or rent. It was at their own leisure.   
  
The darker blonde-haired man stared at the outside, seeing the pole already set up outside the door from the previous owner. Unfortunately there had been a fire that nearly ravished the lower level. Since then it'd been rebuilt, items scavenged and reused. The bricks of the building were still charred, burnt a darker red on one side, the flames clearly having been licking at his own half of the building. It seemed as though, with the darkness of the other side, the fire had spawned from his neighbor's half of the building.  
  
Ryan walked to the door, unlocking it to step inside. The building was dark inside, dim even with the lights on. The walls were lined with a number of mirrors coated with a thin layer of naturally fallen dust. There were two chairs, one slightly charred, but both in working condition. He pressed the pedals of each chair with his foot, playing with their movement before he continued his observations.   
He scoured the business, hands opening drawers to find a number of combs, leather straps for sharpening blades, the basics really. He knew he wouldn't have too large of a struggle getting the rest of the supplies that he needed. Anything to have his plan come to fruition.   
  
Other than what still seemed like a burnt small hanging in the air he could smell food of some sort. More than likely from the small restaurant that claimed the other lower half of the building.   
Ryan set his dufflebag aside, moving himself from his shop to the space next door. As the man stepped inside he passed a couple leaving, leaving the restaurant mostly empty. The only souls remaining, if someone were to say the dirty blonde-haired man still had one, were that of Ryan and a slightly tanned younger man standing behind the counter.  
  
"Oh. Hey, I thought they would be the end of my rush." The younger man stated, leaning on the palms propped up by his elbows on the counter, though ready to make something else if it was requested.  
  
"Business is booming, is it?"  
  
"Booming like granny's panties." The man replied, his dark brown eyes locked onto Ryan by the door. "So, anything I can do for you?"  
  
The blonde man shook his head in reply. "Mostly curious. I am taking over the shop next door and I figured it best to meet my neighbor." He told Ray his plan, eyes moving about the room to take in the slightly chipped and cracked paint of the walls, little decor and general rough shape of the space. Even if there hadn't been a fire Ryan doubted the place would look much different. The only ones who could afford the clean, spiffy looking establishments were the rich men at the top of the social pyramid. The targets he so desired to find.   
  
The younger, tanned man stepped from behind the counter, leaving his station to approach Ryan with an outstretched hand. "Well, howdy neighbor. The name is Ray Narvaez Jr."  
  
Ryan slightly raised a brow to that, nodding politely as he shook Ray's hand in return. He didn't look like he should be from around there... Sure, his darker hair might blend in well with some of the crowd, but such a rich chocolate brown was a rare commodity. Much like his tan skin, pale no doubt due to the lack of sunlight in this part of Los Santos, but somewhat noticeable. "Ryan. Ryan Haywood. Where's Senior, Junior?"   
  
Ray let go of Ryan's hand, taking a few steps back in order to return to the counter. "Can't say for sure. Never sat down to talk with him. You should try the special today though,  _family_ recipe." The darker-haired man excentuated certain parts of his sentence, his eyes staring at Ryan once more.  
  
Ryan couldn't help but to chuckle at that, gaining Ray's interest. "I would wager it is to die for." 


End file.
